This invention relates to engines, and more particularly to covers for protecting from foreign materials, dust, dirt and liquids from falling into the engine interior while the engine is in a disassembled or partially assembled state.
Many engines, for example V8 engines, from different manufactures are susceptible to dirt and foreign debris entering the engine when they are in partially disassembled condition. This is a particularly important issue when either intake manifolds or heads, or a combination thereof, has been removed from engine, such as during re-build or repair or initial building of new engines from an engine block.
When engines are repaired in shops, many types of repairs require removal of the intake manifolds and/or heads. While the repairs are in process, the engines may typically be stored in the shops in disassembled states for periods of time, without either intake manifolds and/or heads installed. When an intake manifold is removed it exposes the internal portion of the engine, which can lead to undesirable foreign material entering the engine.
To address these issues, sometimes when the engine is left open in a shop environment, the mechanics will use rags to cover the open portions of the engine to attempt to keep debris from entering the engine, but this method is not entirely satisfactory, as the rags can easily fall out or become dislodged, and may not provide a sufficient degree of prevention of foreign material entry.
Machine shops rebuild engines and often return them to customers without the intake manifold and/or heads installed. The transport of the rebuilt engine in this state provides further opportunity for undesired entry of foreign material into the engine.
Engines purchased in new condition sometimes do not come with an intake manifold and are shipped in plastic bags. Once the bag is opened or if the bag is punctured or ripped during shipment, further opportunity for undesired foreign material to enter the engine arises.